LucyxMira
by Sicarius warrior19
Summary: Lucy has had feelings for a certain wizard for some time. Is she going to confess her feelings or will she keep them inside. Yuri. Very mild lemon scenes. First time writer reviews very much appreciated.


Lucy knew the first time she laid eyes on Mira in that magazine she felt something inside her heart not just because she was good looking, but something else. When she first met Mira in the Fairy Tail guild, she greeted her with a warming smile, Lucy melted. Now months later she still can't fight those feelings she first thought it was a minor crush, but then it become more obsessive she just couldn't stop thinking about Mira. She finally got the courage to tell someone, anyone about her feelings. She couldn't keep them in anymore. While walking towards the familiar streets on her way towards the Fairy Tail guild, she was thinking about who she was going to tell about her feelings towards Mira, She definitely wasn't about to ask Mira herself, what if she was horrified by her she could ruin a great friendship in the process. She decided to go to the one of the girls that would possible understand what she is going through Erza. Erza is starting to get a reputation as a player and a big flirt, even more than Loke. While Lucy was walking she was a bit hesitant for asking Erza's advice on the matter, Erza did have a relationship with her and Mira (separately). After Lucy had looked in every bar and the Fairy Tail guild for Erza, she was up to the last bar when she spotted her sitting at the bar talking to a attractive brunette, she was thinking how to get her attention. The two girls looked as if they were about to make out. Lucy then got an idea. She walked over to Erza, standing directly in eye contact and kissed her. Lucy knew Erza couldn't help herself when a girl kissed her to make the kiss longer. She felt Erza's soft lips on hers, her tongue started to go in, she rested her hands on Lucy's hips. When they split the kiss the brunette looked horrified and angrily stormed off. "So what was that about? Or are you just happy to see me" Erza said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well" Lucy started "I wanted to talk to you about something". "You should do that more often when you want to talk" Erza said flirting. Lucy blushed. "Actually I came to talk to you about Mira; I have had feelings for her for some time now. Do you think I should express them, what if she says no I could ruin our friendship?" "You should tell her how you feel; it is bad to keep it all in. The worst thing she could do is say no but she would still want to be your friend. Look at what happened to me we broke up, we are still friends." Erza had a point Lucy thought, what's the worst that can happen, she should at least have a try than live with regret and thinking what if for the rest of her life. "Thanks Erza" Lucy said happily. "No problem Lucy, anything to help a friend. You want to go back to the guild now" Erza said smiling.

Lucy and Erza arrived back at the guild in no time. Erza went to break up Natsu and Gray fighting again. Lucy saw Mira behind the bar as usual, she went over. "Hey Lucy" Mira said smiling. "Hey Mira, can I talk to you privately for a moment" Lucy said. "Sure" Mira said following Lucy out of the guild. "So what's up?" Mira said after they had walked over to the forest. Lucy took a deep breath "I have started to have feelings for you for some time and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Lucy looked up to see Mira giving her a both kind and loving look. "Lucy I am so glad that you had the same feelings that I had for you. Yes I would love to go on a date with you." Mira replied, while stepping closer and closer until their noses almost touched. They both just looked into each other's eyes. Lucy was looking deep into Mira's eyes she leaned in and kissed her. Mira's lips were softer than Erza's more delicate. They kissed for a long time, Mira started to slip her tongue in Lucy allowed her. Their tongues started feeling every inch of each other's mouths. Mira pushed Lucy against a tree kissing her down the neck. Lucy moaned Mira's name softly. Lucy felt Mira's hands on her waist slowly going to rub her thighs up and down. Mira stopped suddenly, Lucy opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I don't want to use up all my moves when we haven't even been on a date yet" Mira smirked. Lucy blushed a bit taken back by her response. "Ok, then let's go" Lucy gave her a huge smile, almost yelling with excitement. Mira smiled hugely in response she took Lucy's hand and they both ran off into the sunset.


End file.
